I Imprinted on a Hershey Bar
by werewolvesrock454
Summary: Three friends are going somewhere for spring break. What they will find out will shock them.  Makes fun of Bella and Edward. Horrible at summaries! Please tell us what you think :
1. Chapter 1

I Imprinted On a Hershey Bar

Authors note: This is the beginning of first story, the title with make sense later... Bella and Cullens in bad light we hate them:) please no flames, although you are free to criticize.

Sophie:

"I think this is a bad idea..." said Cassie with a worried look on her face.

"Come on, Cass! You got to live a little! Who knows what adventure could be out there?" I said. "We need to get away from it all, you said it yourself! It's a great chance for you, me, and Sam to forget about 'you know who'," I said, trying to convince her to come with us.

"Watch it, Soph! You know I can't stand those bitches."

The "bitches" Sam was talking about are Bella, Jessica, and Angela. Sam kind of liked Mike (Jessica's boyfriend) since kindergarten, and everyone knew it. Mike liked Sam too, but he kept it a secret. So last month, just to piss Sam off, Jessica decided to ask out Mike in front of all his friends so he had to say "yes." He did, and now we all kind of hate her and her "possie" (AKA Bella and Angela along with a few others whose names we don't care enough to know).

So we all decided to do something for Spring Break to get away from all of the drama. Life was going by WAY too fast, and we all knew it. We were going to graduate next year, for crying out loud! Anyways, Sam decided to go to La Push, which is fine with me, and now Cassie is second-guessing her choice.

"Sorry, Sam. Please come, Cassie! It won't be the same without you!"

"Fine, I'll come. I'm telling you guys, I just don't have a good feeling about this… so if anything bad happens, don't come crying to me," replied Cassie.

Sam:

I was secretly worried what they would think once I told them that I was moving to La Push. My dad was remarrying this one girl named Sue Clearwater who had two children named Seth and Leah. Leah was two years older than me and she seemed to be a real bitch the one time I met her, although Seth seemed pretty nice, but he was two years younger than me. I can't believe my dad is marrying her when I met them only once! Once for God's sake!

"Sam! SAM! Sophie said.

"What!" I snapped.

"No need to get crabby. We have been trying to get you to pay attention for the last 5 minutes! Are you ok?" Cassie said.

No, but I couldn't tell them that. "Ya I'm fine. I was just daydreaming," I lied.

They didn't look convinced, but they didn't push it.

Cassie:

I knew that look. That was Sam's: I'm not fine, but don't push it look. I know she will tell us eventually, but I'm worried about her. . . I know I have to get her mind off from where it was. So I said, "So did you notice how Bella is without Edward today?"

Immediately her expression brightened and said, "I know! I guess they went on another "camping trip". Thank God because all the stalkerish looks that they were passing to one another when the other wasn't looking were making me gag!" Then to prove her point she started to mimic gagging. We all started laughing and continued on talking about Bella and the "Bitches."

In La Push:

"What do you mean you are getting married?" Leah screeched.

"I love Tom, Leah," Sue shouted right back.

"Dad has been dead, what 6 months, and you are already moving on!" Leah heard her voice growing even louder. Leah stormed out and phased. Her thoughts were all jumbled around, fleeting from one thing to the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hope you like it! **

"Tom's a great guy, Mom. I'm glad he'll be my step-dad. Don't mind Leah… it's her time of the month again," said Seth grinning widely before phasing and dashing off after Leah.

"You stop reading her diary, Seth! Or I'll… I'll…"

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped it would," remarked Tom as he came outside. "Leah will learn to accept, it will just take some time."

"I sure hope so. At least Seth seems to like you," Sue said just as Tom wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "Hey, I forgot to ask. How did Sam take the news?"

"Hey!" shouted Embry, as he came outside. "Where'd that little twerp go? I think it's time we teach him a lesson… NO ONE eats MY breakfast! What do you say, Paul?"

"He's new, he'll figure it out."

"Sounds like someone's afraid of a little completion! I bet I can get to him before you do!"

"You're on!" shouted Paul. Then they both phased into their wolf form and ran off.

Tom chuckled. "Boys will be boys….Well, Sam wasn't TOO pleased to hear that I'm 'getting married to some chick with bratty kids who she only meet once'. She did take it better than I thought she was going to, so that's good." A huge grin appeared on his face, and they walked back inside.

Sophie:

"Hurry up, Sam! Why didn't Cassie call yet? She should be ready… I'll call quickly and check," I said nervously. I wanted to get out of here ASAP. La Push was fun; I've been there twice when I was 13. By fun, I mean that there's a LOT of hot guys at the beach, and the hottest ones usually came in the morning. The second time I went, there was this really sweet (and hot) guy named Paul. We became really good friends, although he has a HUGE problem controlling his anger. I just think he's sensitive, which I LOVE. Part of me wanted to see if he would be there, and the other part wanted to search for hot guys. Obviously, I'm single, if you hadn't figured that out earlier.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm ready and Cass just texted me saying we can come anytime to pick her up," Sam said.

"Sweet! Okay, get your stuff, 'cause we're headed for La Push!"

Sam:

Ok, my dad is official an idiot! He wants me in a couple days for my best friends and me to go and hang out with my soon-to-be step brother and sister and their friends! I guess I am going to have to tell them soon… Anyways we are going to be staying at this one apartment for a week. Well I guess a cabin would be more like it. My room is a navy blue with black trim and you can see the beach from here. Sophie's room is green and pink and overlooks the beach, too. Cassie's room is white and green and overlooks the woods. We even have a mini kitchen and living room and thank goodness we have two bathrooms!

It is pretty warm here, today finally! I will go and ask Cass and Sophie if they want to go and check out some guys at the beach!

Cassie:

"Hey do you want to go to the beach and check out some guys?" Sam said with a huge grin.

"It's 70 degrees out Sam!" Sophie said.

"But that is warm for here," Sam pointed out to Sophie.

"True very true, but what bathing suit should I wear?" Sophie said.

"You wouldn't like the one I say so ask Cass," Sam said.

She turned to look at me and I simply said, "The green flowery bikini."

"Okay. Thanks, Cassie!" She then ran off to go change.

Sam and I then turned to go and change too.

Sophie:

I was debating on whether I should try and talk Sam out of it, but when she set her mind to something she does it. I walked out and then saw Sam and Cassie's swimsuits. Holy cow, they looked really pretty! Sam had on a total black bikini that made her blonde hair stand out more and highlighted her green eyes. While Cassie had on a red bikini that highlighted her red streaks in her strawberry blonde hair and her grey eyes stood out more. I felt suddenly uncomfortable in the green bikini. I decided not to wear my green flowery one and wore my new one I just bought.

I saw their eyes widen and I felt panicky for a quick moment before I heard Sam and Cassie say at the same time, "Your swimsuit looks Awesome!" They turned to look at each other and they both started laughing and I joined in, too.

Sam:

After our laughing fit we finished packing and left for the beach. I felt uneasy as we were walking, but I shook that off and then we there.

"Race you to the water," I said as I dropped my stuff.

"You are on!" they shouted back.

We horsed around and had fun dunking each other and had races and such, but then I heard a voice say, "Can we play with you guys?"

It was I think Joseph, no, Jon, no! It was Jacob Black! I was going to say sure, but then I saw Bella right there and I was super pissed off why the Hell was she here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: little violence and Bella Bashing in the beginning. The reason why they don't like Bella will come out later.**

"Bella… what a pleasant surprise?" said Sophie, trying to be nice.

"Shut up. I'm here for one main reason. That reason is to become a werewolf. I'm sick and tired of being "the vampire's girlfriend", always having cold, still, hard rock next to me. I want warmth. I want life. I want… Jacob," Bella said.

"I think she's delusional…" commented Cassie.

"Jake. What the hell is she talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing… Bella just needs some sleep, that's all. Bella. I want you to listen to me. Go to Edward, he's waiting for you. You know where to find him," Jacob said to Bella, who looked as if she was half awake.

"Didn't you want this? I thought you said that you wanted me! Why would you lie to me Jacob! WHY!"

"Oh, great, crazy's here again," commented one of Jacob's friends… Paul, I think, "This should be interesting."

"JACOB! COME TO ME!" screamed Bella, as if she was possessed by some evil spirit.

Jacob went to her, took her hand, and led her away. This was so weird, almost like a dream. Then Jake's friends came up by us. DAM! I never knew a human being could look so fine!

Sophie:

Among Jake's friends' talking I heard the name Paul mentioned a few times. I couldn't take it. I had to find out. I stepped right in the middle of their little circle and said:

"Paul?"

Everyone looked at me. One of them said "Hey, look at HER!" and then some of them snickered.

"Yeah?" one of them said (I'm assuming that was Paul).

"Hi..."

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck do you want? I'm kind of busy, can't you tell?"

"I'm Sophie… I saw you a couple of years ago."

"Sorry 'Sophie'. I have no fucking clue you are. I suggest you go away now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. THIS Paul was DEFINATLY not the Paul I met before. I ran away, trying to hold back the tears, but they came. Even if that wasn't THE Paul, his words still hurt me. Sam and Cassie came running by me, trying to comfort me, but I kept going, wiping the tears away.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at them.

They understood. They knew that they couldn't do much, and what they could do, wouldn't help any.

Cassie:

Sophie was hurt. We had heard it all. Sam and I marched over to "Paul" and started yelling at him. Sam called him a heartless beast and punched him square in the face, and I could tell what we said had an impact on him. He started to tremble. I heard Sam say "What the hell is wrong with him?" His face had so many expressions; sadness, anger, and most prominent, love. He regretted what he said.

"Ooooo! Somebody just imprinted…" his friends kept saying. Though I had no clue what it meant.

"I have to…. I have to go….."

"Go on, Paulie! Go get her!"said Embry.

He got up and left in search for Sophie. Sam and I stayed behind and made some "friends" of our own.

Sophie:

I sat there. Waiting. But no one came. Then, right when I was about to get up, I sensed someone WAS here. I looked around, and a saw his face. I put my face in my hands and mumbled "Go away"

"I… I'm so sorry. I know who you are now. And I can't tell you how terribly sorry I really am. I know I hurt you."

I didn't believe him. Then I looked up and the expression on his face said it all. He was very sorry. He didn't mean the words he said, he didn't know how to put how he felt into words, but his face said it all. He wasn't looking for forgiveness; that would be too much to ask, just an understanding.

He must have read my mind because, just then, he wrapped his big arms around me tightly and I said "I forgive you."

Sam:

As Cass and I were talking to Jacob who looked downcast and wouldn't meet our eyes; I saw Sophie and Paul come out of the bushes all smiles and everything as if everything was perfect. Ha! It looks like she forgave him well I'm not going to forgive him and if Cassie thinks I am she's sadly mistaken. I am not going to see her hurt again after the last time she dated a jackass and Paul seems like the same type. I glared at Paul for a split second and then I gave him a sweet smile. He got a confused expression on his face and I inwardly smirked. I was going to make sure he didn't hurt Sophie and if he did he was going to regret it. Cassie and I made a pact after Ethan that we were going to make sure if any guy was making plays on Sophie they were going to regret it.

At the same time Cassie and I both grabbed one of Sophie's arms and dragged her away from Paul and I quickly said, "I have to tell you something important!"

Cassie:

I felt sad that I had to leave Jacob he looked so sad, but Sophie was more important at the moment.

Once we were in our front yard Sophie said, "Now what is so important?"

Her arms were crossed and she had a defensive expression on her face and I wondered what they had talked about that she would get all defensive about it.

"We are worried about you Sophie we don't want what happened last time to happen again," I said.

"It's not going to happen again," she said.

"He was a jackass to you and now you forgave him just like that?" Sam questioned.

"It is none of your business who I do and don't forgive." Sophie said with a hiss.

"Yes, it is we are your best friends it is our business!" Sam shouted

O shit is all I thought once they start fighting they don't forgive each other for days.

"No it is not now butt out, just because you are a slut doesn't mean I am!" Sophie hissed.

"GUYS! Stop it, before this gets out of hand!" I said.

Just then Sam hit her. She NEVER hit Sophie before, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sophie stormed out, but before she did she stared at Sam in disbelief, as did I. Sam sat down and started sobbing and yelled "What happened to us!" I couldn't take it. I started running after Sophie but I realized Sam was a mess too, so I couldn't leave her. So finally I just sat down, cupped my face in my hands and cried.

Sophie:

That was it. I tried putting up with Sam for TOO many years, and we got into small fights before, but this one was different. SHE HIT ME! I thought we were best friends, who could tell each other everything, TRUST each other with everything. I thought wrong. I was done with her. So I did the only thing I could think of. Run. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. When I finally sat down, I had no clue where I was… but I knew I was alone.

That was until I felt heavy breathing behind me. When I turned around, was I saw scared the SHIT out of me. I nearly fainted. A HUGE wolf was right next to me. And I mean HUGE! Maybe it was about the size of a horse, I don't know. I let out a blood chilling shriek and stared at the curious beast with awe. Then he sat down and put its head down trying to make me feel as if everything was fine, and I had nothing to be afraid of. Trusting the huge wolf, I ran my hand down his soft fur. He looked at me with beautiful, understanding… and familiar eyes. Just then, he ran away. I ran after him, knowing that he was the only one I could trust, but he was too fast.

He vanished, and I was alone again. Still not knowing where I was, I sat down in the middle of a ravishing field. The sun was shining, as it was dawn, making the golden grass shimmer. I started to panic, and I realized I made a huge mistake. Sam is a great friend, a best friend, and I should've listened to her. I barely knew Paul. He was a stranger to me, while Sam was like my twin. You know what they say, "hoe's before bros, chicks before dicks". It was true, and I regretted leaving. Now I truly was alone.

Paul:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Embry yelled to Paul, who was in his human form again.

"I wasn't! I shouldn't have followed her and her friends. When I saw Sam hit her, I SNAPPED! You know how I am! I can't control myself. I'm sorry!" Paul yelled back. "Besides, she'll have to find out eventually!"

"That's not the point Paul," Sam (the leader of the pack) said calmly. "You should've been more careful."

"Sam, I'M SORRY! What can I do know? It's over. Finished! I'll be more careful. But she DOES have to know. When should I tell her? What if she asks about the wolf? "

"If she asks, then, and ONLY THEN, can you tell her," replied Sam sternly.

"Okay. And, honestly Sam, I am sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry it is so late! We already had it done but forgot to upload it. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

Chapter 4

Sam:

I ran out outside. I can't believe I just did that! She's one of my best friends and I hit her. HIT HER and she already has enough to deal with! Damn it! I can never seem to control my damn anger issues! I should probably go and try and find her to apologize.

As I was running I tripped over someone and fell flat on my face. O shit it was one of Paul friends!

Bella:

How dare they steal Jacob from me! He is MINE. If I don't want him no one can! He is my friend and they are not taking him from me; bitches! They will pay!

"Bella? BELLA! Edwin (AKA Edward) shouted.

"What?" I hissed.

"Your bleeding." He said.

"O," I said and looked down at my hand. I clenched my fingernails to my hand so hard it started to gush blood.

"Shouldn't you want to drain me dry by now? I said looking at him questioning his sanity. I mean come on. My blood is awesome. It feels the best when it is free from my skin though…

"O, right" he said. "Bella, get away from me or I'm going to eat you!"

"Seriously? I said, "That's all you got."

"Well, you surprised me. Besides your blood smells different now. Are you on drugs?"

I glared at him. No one and I mean NO One insults my blood and gets away with it!

"YOU are SLEEPING on the couch tonight!"

"But Bella…"

"No buts! Now go on off to bed."

Now back to my plan, Muhwhahahaha!

Cassie:

As I got up I wiped my tears. I better go and find them. It's almost dark out and Sophie hates the dark every since that one night. . . Back to business. If I was them where would I go? Hmm. . . The woods maybe?

As I was running in the woods I became more aware of how Dark it was. Concentrate you need to find them! I was running out of breath and slowing down. Was that I howl I heard? No, you are just imaging it Cassie keep going!

I heard bushes rustling and the sound of paws hitting the ground. I panicked and started running and then I tripped and then everything faded to gray.

Embry:

As soon as she looked at me, I knew she was the one. But why now? Why her? She's really nice, and she's pretty, and all… but I'm just not ready!

"I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm just trying to find my friends. I did something bad, and I need to make things right again," she said looking regretful.

"So I've heard…" I said, forgetting she had no clue what I was talking about. I stared at her for… a bit too long. She got this look on her face. "Are you okay, Embry?"

"Oh… yeah. Perfectly fine," I said. I think I was starting to freak her out now because she started to turn away. "So, ahh, could I help you find them?" I asked quickly.

"Sure! That would be really helpful," she said with a smile on her face.

This would be an easy job, seeing that I'm a werewolf and all. CRAP! Now I'll have to tell Sam that I'm a werewolf! THIS would be a hard job. I'm not very good at explaining things. I think I'll just not tell anyone. Yeah, that will work out fine. I'll tell Sam when the time's right… maybe in a year or so. What could go wrong? (FORESHADOWING!)

We walked for what seemed like miles. And we TALKED for what seemed like hours. You name it, we probably talked about it. MAN! That girl could talk! I think she's warming up to me now at least. Anyways, we finally came across one of her friends, Cassie. She was in the woods about 5 miles from where Sam and them were staying. Of course, Cassie was crying, like all girls do. When she saw us, she jumped up and ran to hug Sam.

"I'm SO sorry!" They both said.

"You have absolutely NOTHING to be sorry about, Cass! It's my temper; I just want you to know that I'm trying REALLY hard to control it, okay?"

"Okay. Friends?"

"Friends!'

Then they hugged each other and were fine, just like that. No yelling, no punching, no swearing. Girls. I just don't understand them. As I was standing there, waiting for their little hug fest to end, I could smell Sophie. She was close.

"Come on, guys. I smell… I mean I think I know where Sophie is," I said.

Sam:

HOLY SHIT! Embry is fucking amazing! I didn't think much about him before, but after the time we spent looking for my friends, well… let's just say that I think I'm in love! But, I don't think he has a CLUE that I like him, let alone love him. He's just so… amazing!

When we found Cassie, she knitted her eyebrows and nodded toward Embry. In return I smiled a HUGE smile. She knew. I'm just so happy! When I saw his face I was shocked. Just hearing his voice made my day. The only thing that could make me happier was finding Sophie.

It was pitch black, and the only light was coming from the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and I love full moons. But I was mainly concerned about Sophie. I knew I hurt her. Her being the sensitive one, this was REALLY bad. If she forgives me, if we find her, it would be a miracle. But I had faith in Embry. He, somehow, found Cassie, and I was sure her could find Sophie too. He did, of course, and now came the hard part.

Sophie got up, looked at me, looked at Embry, and looked at Cassie. She went to Cassie and gave her a hug and they exchanged smiles. She went to Embry and shook his hand, and they laughed. Lastly was me. I no clue what she would do. A tear fell from her eye and she hugged me and whispered in my ear "its okay, you don't have to apologize." She ALWAYS forgave everyone, which was good… and bad. It was good for me, because I couldn't imagine a life without her. And if she didn't forgive me… well, I don't want to know what would happen.

Cassie:

I wonder if we can truly get back to the way things were. I have a feeling Sam doesn't trust us because she is hiding something and Sophie doesn't trust Sam. Yea, she forgave Sam, but Sam still has to re earn her trust. Things were so much easier before this trip. I wonder way even Sam wanted to go to La Push because originally we were going to go to California, but then our parents said no. Well Sam's dad and my parents said no. Sophie's really didn't care…

I heard Sam say, "So, I guess we better head back now. Thanks, Embry!"

I made a snap decision and said, "Hey, Can I quick talk to you?"

He said, "Sure."But he looked confused and so did Sam and Sophie.

I motioned for them to quick to leave. Sam cast me a pleading look, but I ignored it. That was going to be an awkward walk home. Once I knew they were out of earshot. I asked him, "I know you really don't know Sam, but you seem to be getting along great so . . . I was wondering if you could see if she would open up to you. She just seems stressed out. So could you?" I pleaded.

"Um, Sure." Embry said.

"Thanks." I said. "O yea and don't hurt Sam she doesn't need it either."

Then I turned and ran to try to catch up to Sam and Sophie.

Sophie:

It was dead silent. I could hear the crickets chirping noisily around us.

Finally, she said, "I'm really sorry, Sophie."

"It's fine, Sam." I said.

"No, it's not and I will try to trust you about Paul, but I don't have to like him do I?" She said hopefully.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing and as I was gasping for breath I said, "Nope,"

She looked so happy that I started laughing harder.

She pretended to look hurt and said, "It's not funny Sophie." Then she ran into a tree. A tree!

I had just started to slow down my laughing when she did that and then I started right back up again and she started laughing, too and that's how Cassie found us.

Alice's:

I was frantically looking through the future trying to see if anyone was going to survive the battle with the Newborn's, but thanks to the werewolves I say nothing and I felt frustrated!

Sometimes I hated Bella! Why did she have to come in our lives? Yea I saw it coming, but well Edward was going to get more and more annoying to live with until we were probably going to kick him out and Carlisle and Esme would have been depressed. So what was supposed to happen; happened. I love Bella to bits sometimes, but well she's a little eccentric. . .

One time when she was going through this role playing faze and well she started speaking gangster and had on a vampire mask which I found very insulting considering she told me she was pretending to be Jasper. . . I told her it's a southern accent, Bella. He has a Southern accent NOT a Gangster accent.

She was like, "well to me it sounds Gangsta."

I fumed and wouldn't speak to her for weeks, by then she had gone through looking like me, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme! I was like what the Hell and I kept on seeing Rosalie trying to kill her, but she never actually tried it. . . That is officially when I realized Bella was insane and I was scared for our undead lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry its so late! Thank you to the people that reviewed or read the story:) Hope you like this! **

Cassie PoV

"Do I even want to know?" I said. They were laughing like hyenas and were holding the tree for support.

"Well Sam was like. . ."

"And then Cassie was like. . ."

I just shook my head at their attempts of making sense; glad that things were on their way back to normal.

"Slumber party!" I shouted.

"Um. . . Cassie?" Sam questioned.

"Ya?" I said wondering why she was looking at me as if I had two heads.

"We are already technically having a sleepover," Sam explained.

"No, we are on vacation," I insisted, "Those are two different things."

"Ok?" Sam said.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk to Embry about?" Sophie said curiously.

I panicked for a second. If I told Sam the real reason she would get mad, but if I said I liked him Sam would get upset, but she would hide it so either way she would get mad or upset. Hmm . . . Think Cassie, Think! I screamed at myself. I got it!

"I wanted to see if Paul normally acted that way." I said triumphantly.

"So. . ." Sophie said.

"So, What?" I questioned totally confused.

They both rolled their eyes. Hey, I thought insulted, I'm not dumb!

"So, does he normally act that way?" Sam questioned.

O, shit. I didn't think they would ask that!

"Um, yes" I said frantically, "He acts rude at times and is always ready with sarcasm, but deep deep down he's a good guy?" Praying this was true and they would accept this at face value.

"Ok," Sam said with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Ha, told you!" Sophie mock-bragged.

Sam stuck out her tongue in response which made Sophie stick out her tongue. Wow I thought my friends sure are childish at times, but I love them anyways!

* * *

Sophie Pov

We were getting ready for the sleepover that Cassie wanted. Sam was outside running because she needed to settle down. When we had gotten back she had drunken 4 cans of Monster. Let's just say things had gotten crazy when we got back because Cassie had 3 cans of Monster, too. They had a race and Sam won. So it was up to me to get ready; oh-well.

What in the hell! I could've sworn I just heard someone scream. Maybe it was just my ears; am I going crazy?

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" nope, I'm definitely not crazy. That scream was real. It had to have been. I really wanted to check it out, but I've seen enough Criminal Minds to know better. But then again, what if someone needed my help?

All I heard then was the shrill sound of glass breaking. There appeared Paul, smoking hot, tan, buff, with no shirt on. I couldn't help but stare at this fine specimen. "I heard someone just scream. So I came to your rescue," Paul said in a husky voice.

"Nope, wasn't me," I said still staring at him.

Then Sam came running in and I realized it was her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I said frantically.

"There's . . . there's a SNAKE out there! A Snake!"Sam practically screeched not noticing Paul.

O, yea, I remembered now she always hated snakes.

"Seriously THAT'S what you were screaming about? It sounded like someone was dying," Paul said.

"Well, sorry, Mr. I'll go crash through a window with no shirt on," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"O, stop being a bitch," Paul said back.

"O, I will, once you stop being a bastard." Sam said sweetly.

"Guys stop it and shut up!"I said, "Stop acting like little kids."

As if proving my point they stood glaring at each other.

All of a sudden Cassie walks in and notices Paul. "Why does Paul not have a shirt on and why is the window crashed in?" she said, her eyes widening.

"As you can tell she's a bit loopy from those 3 cans of Monster," I said laughing.

"What?" Cassie said. "And stop laughing at me!"

At that exact moment everyone cracked up laughing their tails off, "What the hell guys? Come on!"

Suddenly Bella walks through the cracked window. Not the door; the window. She's singing, "Tinkle, tinkle, little pot, how I wonder how big you are."

"What in the world?" Paul says rolling around laughing even harder.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Bella said excitedly.

"No!," Paul shouted, while Cassie, Sam, and I had looks of horror on our faces.

"I got to go now! Edward's waiting, bye!" Bella said. Then she ran out through the window again.

"Ok. . ." Cassie said. "What the hell?"

"I think we have exhibit Z that she is insane," Sam said.

"You are going to have to pay for the window, buster!" Cassie said finally understanding.

"Ah. . . I got to go bye!" Paul shouted.

"O, like hell you are." Sam exclaimed. In response to that I grabbed his shorts to prevent him from escaping, but his shorts were starting to slide down, so I let go as if my hands were on fire. He quickly pulled them up, but not before I saw he was wearing boxers with little red hearts on them. Once I saw that; I looked the other way giggling and my face was blushing like crazy.

"I will get the other guys to come down here tomorrow and we can get it all fixed then." Paul said averting his eyes away from mine when I looked back at him. Then he ran out the window, too.

"Why can't anybody use the door?" Cassie questioned.

We all shrugged at that.

"Now back to the slumber party!"I said.

"First up: Truth or Dare!" Cassie said with a wicked grin.

**Author's note: We will try to update soon! Also Laura, one of our best friends, helped write this:)**


End file.
